


robbie's fantasy

by whistlingwindtree



Series: amuse-bouche [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Fantasy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 14:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19540759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: prompt:“If I have to pull over, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.”





	robbie's fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> I completed this as a drabble- 300 words!

Robbie Reyes sighed as he entered the shower, grateful for the scalding water sluicing over his body. The memory of Daisy's power, and how she quaked him clear against the junkyard, stole his breath and heated his blood. No-one had ever stood up to him while matching his strength. It was such a fucking turn on. 

He began washing as a fantasy began. Of Daisy coming into his room late at night, clapping her hand around his mouth, then biting his neck so he would submit before fucking him senseless.

It would be so good to give up control.

An orgasm snuck up at the image of Daisy squeezing his throat as they both came, but as always he immediately felt guilty.

"Sinful." His fingers trembled as he turned the water even hotter. "I’m sinful and disgusting."

He sniffled, he needed to stop mooning over Daisy Johnson like some horny teenager.

* * *

"Hey," Daisy said to Robbie a couple of days later, as they got into the Hell Charger to follow a lead. "Is everything okay -?" She left the question hanging, but as usual, Robbie avoided her eyes.

"Yep." His jaw clenched, as he gripped the wheel of his car. “Everything’s okay.”

"Cause you've been avoiding me-"

"We stay in the same house, chica." 

"You _ignore_ me," Daisy persisted. "Unless it's about your Uncle Eli-"

"You have anything else to talk about?" Robbie growled as he peeled off, over the speed limit.

Daisy bristled, slapping his hand off the steering wheel to get his attention. "Watch your tone, _Roberto_."

Robbie’s eyes snapped fire. Sure he fantasized about Daisy controlling him, but just as much as he fantasized about controlling _her._

“Tread carefully, _Margarita_ ,” he warned. “If I have to pull over, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
